Zam
by scottmccallme
Summary: Zac and Cam from Mako Mermaids are canon in this short story. It's basically just cute/romantic moments that i describe. Enjoy! #Zam (Please review and I'll probably write more if you ask) Find me on twitter: @cIaracswald Have a nice day!
1. Cam's POV

**Cam**

I don't know why I wake up. I look around and realize that Zac is not beside me anymore, in his place lies a note. I sigh but I can feel a smile creep on to my face. The note is simple it just says;

_I'm taking a midnight swim._

_Love, Zac _

He always does that. I don't understand how he gets enough sleep. I do understand why he does it, though. It can't be easy being a merman, especially a merman living in Australia. I mean we live next to the ocean, it's hot as hell and people just expect you to swim all day. I'd like to wait up for him but I'm soon consumed by sleep, he might not need his sleep but I sure do need mine.

The second time I wake up is in the morning, just before sunrise. Zac is shaking me saying we need to watch the sunrise, he keeps going on about how romantic that would be so I smile at him and give him a quick kiss on the mouth and then I get up and we walk out on the porch together. Our hands are entangled and everything seems so peaceful and perfect in that moment. I lean my head on his shoulder, I'm still quite drowsy so I yawn but the yawn quickly turns into a wide grin. It's moments like this that I want to last forever; I'm smiling because the world is just so good at the moment. I look up at Zac and see that he, too, is smiling. I could look at him for ages; I try to memorize all the edges and curves of his face. He sees me studying him and he laughs a little and then he takes my face in his hands and kisses me gently, after his lips have left mine, we just look into our eyes and smile like there is only now, like this moment will last the rest our lives. His smile widens and he says;

" I came out here to watch the sunrise but ended up looking at you instead and I don't regret it at all because you are more beautiful than the sunrise could ever be." His smile lights up his eyes and he, too, is so beautiful in that moment. In fact everything is so beautiful in that moment. And all I can get out is the truth so I say;

"I love you, Zac Blakely. So much it hurts sometimes. I love you, I love you, I love you." We fall into a passionate kiss and I know, I just know that Zac is _The_ _One. _ - jailbait4 (on twitter)/scottmccallme (on )


	2. Zac's POV

**Zac**

I feel like surprising Cam with a romantic gift or gesture. He won't suspect a thing, as far as he is concerned; it's just an ordinary Sunday. Okay...Let's see...What does he like? Hmm...Christmas but that won't do because it's summer now. Then there is _me,_ he loves me. But I can't give him _me._ That's not what I have in mind. Oh, pancakes! When he comes home from lifeguarding duties I will take him on a picnic, a picnic where we will eat pancakes and have a good time. I'm a genius! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out, he will l-o-v-e this. I start making the pancakes but I'm not a very good cook so I give up some hours later when I seem to have burnt or in some other way ruined most of the so called pancakes. When I glance at the clock I kind of freak out because according to it Cam is going to be home any minute now and I haven't got a single edible pancake. There goes my master picnic plan. It's only a minute after I've thought that, that I hear Cam's keys in the door. He steps through the door and in the middle of his 'Hello honey' he looks at me a little shocked. I look at myself to understand why he has that look on his face and realize that I'm covered in flour and other cooking ingredients. And in that moment the fire alarm goes off and we both cover our ears and I hurry off to turn it down. When all that is done I just say:

"Um..." I pause and then continue, "Well, I can explain."Cam looks at me like that's exactly what he wants, an explanation. So I do. I say, "So, uh, I was thinking I'd surprise you..." Cam cuts me off with, "That. You certainly did." I continue my explaining and tell him about my genius picnic plan and how I was supposed to make pancakes because he loves pancakes. I go on about how hard cooking is and then I finish it all off with, "I just wanted to make a romantic gesture because I love you." At that he smiles. I then realize that, that's all I ever wanted, for him to smile. So I tell him that and his smile grows wider and he takes my hand and then he says,"Well, I might not get pancakes but the thought was very nice and that's all that really matters in the end." We smile at each other for awhile longer and then he gives me a quick kiss and then he says, "Master Chef Zac, let's get this cleaned up and then we'll order in some Thai-food. Sounds like a plan?" I nod and smile. That's my Cam, God I love him.

**- Jailbait4 (on twitter) scottmccallme (on )**

**If you like what I write or want me to write more please review! Thank you! **


End file.
